


Hullabaloo

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Hullabaloo Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Other, big sister bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Chloe challenges her older sister.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette and Adrian were putting their books in their lockers when they heard a girlish scream from Rose.

"Rose what's wrong"

"Marinette guess what Chloe's hullabaloo is tomorrow"

"Of course i'll be angry about it"

Juleka appear behind Marinette, Adrian and Rose.

"What's a hullabaloo"

Marinette, Adrian and Rose screamed.

"A hullabaloo is a rite of passage for everyone is where a fashion designer chooses you as their assistant."

"You get cake"

They heard Chloe scream.

"Uh-oh"

"Follow me"


	2. Chloe's Sister is coming

"Something's wrong with Chloe"

"Nothing"

"Yeah hullabaloo means something that Chloe wants"

"Shh it's not the party it's because her sister is coming"

"Wait Chloe has a sister!"

"Shh keep it down two of them don't actually get along"

"Why it's because she's better than Chloe as possible"

Chloe growled.

Sabrina screamed.

"Hold me!"

"What no i would never do that yes Aurelia upstaged Chloe all her life"

Flashback opens where Aurelia refuses to give a younger Chloe a ball which cause her to fall.

"In Petite Jardin d'enfants"

"Think fast"

Second Flashback where Aurelia and Chloe were arm wrestling, but Aurelia breaks Chloe's arm.

"In Arm Wrestling"

"Think fast"

And the final flashback where Aurelia and Chloe were knitting but Aurelia knits a sweater and Chloe did not.

"And in knitting"

"Think fast"

Chloe growled and break her knitting needles.

Flashback closes.

"Since she hates her sister so much why she didn't invite her."

"Well that's the thing she can't, to be a fashion assistant you need a fashion designer and Aurelia......."

Crowd cheers and a woman who looked like Chloe, but she wears a gray dress, a bracelet and black boots.

"Aurelia is a fashion designer"

Aurelia blows kisses to the male classmates much to Marinette, Alya, Rose and Juleka's dismay.

"Where is she where's my little hullabaloo sister"

"Uh-oh"

"Run!!"

"Hi sis what are you doing down there"

Aurelia takes a deep breath, wind blowing and turned Chloe's hair into a poodle.

Chloe screamed.

"Oh laying around on the job again huh"

Aurelia laughed which cause Chloe to growl.

"You didn't get to be my assistant that way"

"Are these your friends hey guys i'm Aurelia i bet you're wondering Chloe couldn't stop talking about me."

Chloe was fuming with her face turned red.

"Yep how can you brag about having a sister of your own, think fast"

Aurelia pushes Chloe into a locker.

Aurelia laughed.

"Now which one of you wants a personalized pummeling"

"Uh-oh"

"Chloe are you okay"

"Of course i'm Chloe i'm always okay right"

Chloe laughs nervously and sighed.

"Expect when she's around."


	3. My whole life of horrible humiliated awfulness

"My whole life of horrible humilated awfulness at the hands of Aurelia has been leading of to this point just had to hold on and it all worth it i'll get my hullabaloo pin become her assistant and she'll stop treating me like a baby sister"

"Where's my baby sister come on it's time to get you ready for a big party but first....."

"No not first no not first!"

"Think fast, wedgie!"

Aurelia gives Chloe a wedgie.

"Think fast, Willie humide"

Aurelia gives Chloe a wet willie much to her disgust.

"Think fast, noogie!"

Aurelia gives Chloe a noogie which cause her hair to burn.

Aurelia laughed and walked.

"Sabrina"

"Yes Chloe"

"Do me a hullabaloo favor"

"Of course anything"

"Beat up Nino for me"

"How could it help"

"It doesn't help"

"Hmm fair enough"

Sabrina humming and Chloe get electrocuted.


	4. Chloe is given a bad haircut

In a beauty salon, Chloe was scared as Aurelia put a pink handkerchief around her neck.

Chloe screamed as a robot butler was about to do something bad, but it turns out he gives Chloe a great haircut.

Aurelia gasped and growled.

Aurelia shoved a robot barber, Chloe's mirror breaks and give her a bad haircut with scissors.

Chloe groaned.

Bad haircut Chloe transition

Chloe screamed, but a robot barber gives Chloe a cute beehive haircut.

Aurelia gasped and growled so she shoves a robot butler and Chloe's mirror breaks.

Aurelia shoots Chloe a flower gun which makes her ugly.

Chloe faints.

Ugly Chloe transition

Chloe moaned.

Aurelia snapped her fingers.

Girl scream.

Chloe screamed.

But a robot barber gives Chloe cute clothes.

Aurelia gasped and growled so she spills her coffee on a robot butler who exploded.

Aurelia growled and Chloe worries that Aurelia did something bad.


	5. That's a nice dress

Wolf howls.

"Shh shh shh"

The doors open.

"Happy Hullabaloo!"

But they see Chloe with a bad haircut, makeup and a green dress.

Nino throws up.

"Hi Chloe nice to see you wow that's a nice dress you're wearing."

"It's a robe d'attaque verte and it's wearing her"

Sabrina laughed, but she notices something.

"Huh Aaaah! Chloe help!!"

"Chloe isn't here right now please leave a message after the beeeep!"

"Poor Chloe"

"That's Chloe"

"I gotta hand it to her even after all the abuse she really kept her cool"

"Attention students of College Francoise Dupont welcome to my little sister's hullabaloo"

Crowd cheers.

"That's Chloe"

Marinette facepalmed.

"You know why i'm here in the tradition i present to them with a fashion pin."

Crowd cheers.

"Seriously that's Chloe"

"But i'm the lucky one my choice is easy there's only one assistant who vows by my side one assistant who serves me so my assistant is.....Sabrina!"

Crowd gasped

"What?"

Aurelia laughs like a annoying snooty lady which cause Chloe to scream loudly.

"How dare you choose some random girl over your own sister"

"Hey"

"Come on you can't be random"

"That's Chloe"

"I put up with years of your abuse, you outshining me in any way all for this one chance and now you just gonna take it away"

"Yep what are you gonna do about it"

"DJ fight music!"

Fight music plays as Chloe and Aurelia got into a food fight and popped the balloons that Rose made.

"I'M TIRED OF LIVING IN YOUR BIG BOSSY SHADOW!!!!"

"And you forget who you're dealing Aurelia think fast wedgie"

"Think fast wet willie"

"Think fast noogie"

"This is for years of humiliation"

"And this is for you"

"Me but why"

"Why after a lifetime of terrible humiliation you finally stood up to me"


End file.
